bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquest of Kun'Lai
Already locked in a fierce war that spanned the continent of Pandaria, forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde set their sights on Kun'Lai Summit in February of 623 K.C. After the Lu Bian Relic was discovered to be in Kun'lai, the Alliance and Horde fought savagely for it - eventually leading to the Horde's defeat and the damaged relic being taken by the men and women sworn to Madelynne I. marching into the Valley of the Four Winds.]] Stormwind Advance: The King's Command The destruction wrought by the War for Dalaran fresh in his mind, King Varian Wrynn vowed to press the offensive. After discussing the matter with dignitaries of the Alliance, he ordered the Elwynn Brigade to deploy as an advance force to march deep into Pandaria from the Alliance-friendly Paw'don Village. An uneventful voyage landed the Stormwind Forces safely in Paw'don, where they then set out for the perilous wilds of the Jade Forest. After an arduous march through both the Forest and the Valley of the Four Winds, the brigade ascended the Veiled Stair and made camp at its summit. The soldiers grew restless as travelers of all sorts passed by their camp. An orc who came upon the camp was immediately pursued, but Private Adiar Taylor intentionally disrupted the efforts to capture him - which allowed the orc to escape. Taylor was arrested, and tensions rose in the camp. It was not long after that soldiers patrolling the camp came across and captured Kiyandori, a troll whom had commanded her tribe in combat against Stormwind's forces in Stranglethorn Vale and in Kalimdor. A magical collar was fitted on her neck to prevent her from casting spells that would harm the soldiers at camp. ''The Regiment Befriends the Sky Clan'' Setting out, the soldiers of Stormwind came upon the great chasm that separated the Valley of the Four Winds from Kun'lai Summit. At the water's edge, the soldiers were beset by Mousli Skypaw, a Pandaren of the Sky Clan, who begged them to take a jade amulet to his uncle in the Hidden Aerie. Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair agreed to such, and led the troops in the First Regiment to break off of the Elwynn Brigade's forces and scout out the passage leading to the hidden aerie. in the Ancient Passage.]] Delving into the ancient passage, the first regiment was attacked by numerous Saurok. The attackers were repelled, but a number of the regiment's soldiers were injured in the attack. By a stroke of luck, the troop managed to find their way out of the passages and into the basin that led them to the Sky Clan village in the hidden aerie. The Pandaren villagers of the hidden aerie shut themselves into their homes as the soldiers approached, fearful for their lives. The village elder presented himself humbly, and through the regimental translators, Marshal Montclair explained that his troop came peacefully with the jade amulet to be delivered. The village elder revealed himself to be the uncle that Mousli Skypaw spoke of and welcomed the first regiment to the village as honored guests. After a pandaren feast, the regiment spent the night in the aerie to rest before delving back into the ancient passage. During the night, Horde agents of the Blackblades snuck into the village and caused a disturbance that left the troll prisoner, Kiyandori, unguarded. The Blackblade agents freed her and made a daring escape, leaving the regiment in disarray. The day after, Alliance envoys brought word to the regiment of a mysterious Mogu artifact in Kun'lai that negated the draw one's emotions have on the sha in a radius around it. The Lu Bian Relic, as it came to be called, became the regiment's chief objective. Not wishing for it to fall into the Horde's hands, the regiment moved out to join the rest of the Alliance in Kun'lai Summit. Arriving to Binan Village while the rest of the Elwynn Brigade deployed elsewhere in Pandaria, the First Regiment discovered a number of trolls and orcs loyal to the Horde who had already set up camp in the village. Not wishing to cause conflict in the town, the regiment and the trolls present coldly faced off in the center of the village. During the commotion, a number of the same Horde agents of the Blackblades attacked the Stormwind mages in the Binan Village tavern, capturing and flying off with Magister Toberton Knotrum, the architect of the restraining collar that bound Kiyandori. (Work in Progress) The Alliance and Horde Clash In the days that followed, the Horde and the Alliance gathered their forces in Zouchin Village and Binan Village, respectively. Various soldiers and commanders of all stripes and banners filled the valley. The forces of the Alliance gathered behind a self-proclaimed emperor of the Pandaren, Zuchen Gentlefist, and prepared their plans for the battle to come. The Horde forces were led and directed by Felthier Truefeather, whom was directed by the Silvermoon Reliquary to secure the Mogu artifact at any cost. In efforts to secure the entirety of Kun'lai for themselves, both the Alliance and Horde divided their forces to spread over the plains and mountains of the land. While the Alliance held the heartland of the valley and land surrounding Westwind Rest and repelled all attacks upon it, the Horde armies crushed the Alliance expeditionary force that ventured to the northwestern mountains in guerrilla attacks. The Horde launched an attack directly on Westwind Rest and nearly won the day, but a last minute regrouping of both the Alliance survivors of the western and eastern Kun'lai fronts routed the Horde and left them in disarray. It was then discovered by the Alliance that the Horde had secured the Mogu artifact and held it in Eastwind rest. Determined to prevent the artifact from leaving the valley, the Alliance forces launched a staggering field attack on Eastwind that yielded casualties beyond count. Despite their losses, the forces of the Alliance pushed into Eastwind Rest and destroyed the Horde fortifications. The Mogu artifact was secured and returned to Westwind Rest, where the Alliance celebrated their victory in Kun'lai. ]] The Fate of the Artifact In the commanders' tent in the center of Westwind gathered the leaders of the Alliance forces to discuss what was to be done with the Lu Bian Relic. While most argued that the artifact ought to be destroyed so that it would not fall into the wrong hands again, the commanders loyal to Madelynne I claimed that the artifact should be presented to King Varian Wrynn for his decision on the matter. By majority ruling was the artifact slated to be destroyed at the peak of Mount Neverest by members of the Shado-Pan who agreed with such a motion. A large force of the Alliance including those who protested the artifact's destruction escorted it up the mountain slopes to the agreed upon destination. Sir Jeremaes, commander of the Lordaeron Army Restored, denied the artifact’s end and stole it away with assistance of a mage’s portal to Blackmarsh. Despite cries of treason and protest by those who sought it destroyed, the artifact was not recovered nor was it ever sought after - for greater threats loomed on the horizon. References The campaign was hosted by Felthier in the Battle for Kun'lai Server Event. The last paragraph of this article was written by Jeremaes in a journal. Conquest of Kun'Lai Conquest of Kun'Lai Category:Campaigns Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Blades of Greymane Category:The Auxiliary Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:The Dwarven Vanguard